Survival to Server
by Krocket
Summary: The final battle of Devimon pursues, plus the digidestined ponder about their future.


FanFiction.Net var banner = 1; 

**Survival to Server**

**Category:** [Anime][1] » [Digimon][2] **Censor:** PG **Genre:** General **Reviews:** [1][3]

**Author**: [Krocket][4]
- Select Font - Verdana Times New Roman Arial Geneva 
Font Size: [Bigger (+)][5] - [Smaller (-)][6]

  
Note: Pokomon, Kyle and others belong to me, but not digimon. Please Review.  
  
Ages:16:Kyle, Joe   
15: Matt, Mimi, Sora, Tai,  
14: Izzy  
8: T.K.  
  
The Survival to Server  
Part1  
Devil's Reckoning  
  
We all were separated by that weirdo Devimon, but we made it out OK. At least, we thought so. The two of us made it across an island where we encountered Coelamon. He told us he saw Joe and Sora headed for Infinity Mountain and we all left to go there. Except, Airdramon one of Devimon's attacked us. Even with Coelamon, we still were unable to beat him. That was until Airdramon's Spinning Needle almost killed me, Petamon formed into Flameramon and turned him into digi dust! Devimon doesn't have a chance!  
  
  
The digidestined began their hike up Infinity Mountain. Devimon then, rose up the mountain except he was 100 feet tall. Devimon grinned evilly at them, "Digidestined, my power is infinite. If you dare to defy me, I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you. You can't escape." "Agumon, you'd better digivolve." ,Tai stammered. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew everyone against the wall of the mountain.   
  
  
A blast then, hit Devimon full force causing him to stop. "Meteor Wing, Harpoon Torpedo." the voices said in unison. Then, Sora and Joe started to run toward them. She shouted, "We got to strike right away." "All right, ready gang?", Agumon asked. They nodded yes.  
  
  
"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"  
"Yeah, go Greymon!", Tai cried.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
"Let's turn this guy into pudding!", Matt shouted.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"  
"My biology teacher would love this!", Izzy commented.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"  
"I do like the way our colors match.", Mimi said.  
  
  
Soon, a battle raged across the plain. One by one, the digimon tried to stop Devimon's attacks. Even Leomon, was unable to stop him. Suddenly, just as Devimon was about to grab T.K., when a loud roar was heard! "Hands off him ugly!", Kyle called. Kyle asked ,"T.K. are you OK?" "Sure.", he nodded. Patamon thinks, "If it wasn't for Kyle and Flameramon, we would be toast. Huh? T.K.'s in danger."   
  
  
"Patamon, help!", T.K. screams. "T.K.'s in danger I got to protect him. Oh, why can't I digivolve?!", Patamon whines. "I'll save you T.K.", he calls. In a swift move, Devimon grabs the two of them. A bright flash then forms in his hand. All the digidestined stared in shock, as a figure of light emerged. "It's Patamon, he must be digivolving.", Sora exclaimed.  
  
  
"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"  
  
  
All the kids stared in shock of the new digimon. Angemon stated, "The forces of good are too powerful. Even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island! I am ready to fight for peace!" Angemon then added the other digimon's power to his own. A beam of energy went through each digivice causing each digimon to revert to his or her rookie form. Devimon advanced and threatened him, "Come here, pretty boy!"  
  
  
"Go Angemon, you're the mon that can!", Petamon said singing. Meanwhile, Angemon was about to attack Devimon. "I'll stop you. Hi ya!" he said. Angemon then, curled his staff into his fist and light beam blasted Devimon. Devimon goaded, "You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart, Angemon. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is every where, so don't saver your victory. There are other digimon that are just as strong as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time. HA HA HA HA!" Suddenly, Angemon was fading just like Devimon. "T.K." he called, "I'll come back again, if you want me to. T.K. howled, "Angemon!!"  
  
  
In a flash, he was gone. All of the digidestined sat for a moment thinking. Kyle ponders, "I can't believe it! Patamon digivolves, and he was killed in the process. I,we want to say something but what? But what?! T.K. just lost his best friend. It would be like if I lost Petamon or... Ken. What, that glow..." The glow reformed and turned into a digiegg with orange stripes around it. "Do you think it could be Angemon?", T.K. said hopefully. Gabumon responded, "I know it is. He's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Palmon said happily, " Don't worry. You'll see him again, when he digivolves. Petamon thought, "Devimon's gone, but what about the other evil digimon across the sea."  
  
  
A huge eruption was then heard. "Look, the island is coming back together again!", Sora exclaimed. They all stared in wonder as the many pieces become one island. Matt called, "What's with all those evil digimon across the sea?" "I thought we were all going home!", Joe complained. All of a sudden, a small silver dome emerged from some rocks. It was a projection of short old man! "So, you kids are the digidestined?", he mysteriously said. "Finally!" ,Kyle thought "Another human! I was sure there were some!" Tai declared, "Sir, who are you and what do you want?  
  
  
Who is the old man? Will he have a way for the digidestined to get home? Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
  
  
The Survival to Server  
Part2  
Continental Calamities  
  
  
At first, it all seemed peaceful but then this strange being appeared before us. "I can't believe there are other humans besides us in this world." ,Sora said excitedly. "I am human, and yet I am not human.", the being said. "This is confusing me!", Mimi saying the obvious. "You're not the only one.", Kyle said, echoing Mimi's thoughts. He announced, "No, my name is Gennai. I was unable to contact during your battle with Devimon but now the lines are free and only ten cents a minute."  
  
"Talk about a long distance call! Where exactly are you?", Izzy ponders. Gennai continued, "I am speaking to you far across File Island, across the ocean on the continent of Server. Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the digidestined, I have faith in all of you." "What if your enemies are huge? Do you think we can defeat any thing tougher than Devimon?", Joe questioned. Gennai answered, "Not presently, but if your digimon can digivolve once more, you may be able to do it." Agumon said puzzled, "So, we can digivolve even more?" Gennai stated " You need some thing special to do it. If you had the tags and crests, your digimon will be able to digivolve even further." Gabumon interrupted, "Please, tell us where we can find these tags and crests." He continued, "The crests are scattered about. You can find them all across the continent of Server and the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon." A burst of static quickly appeared on the transmission. "No, Devimon! You must come! Ahh!" ,Gennai said in pain.  
  
  
The kids all watched as the picture fizzled and then died. After some discussion, they decided to think on it and get some food. As we prepared supper, T.K. went into a corner by the lake holding his digiegg. We were eating and discussing if we should leave for Server. Tai called, "We should leave as soon as possible." "And even if we wanted to, what sort of transportation could we utilize?" ,Izzy added. Mimi questioned, "We don't even know what the fashion are on Server!" "Lets go!", T.K. demanded. "T.K.?", Matt said confused. "We don't know what kind of dangers are waiting for us, so lets go!" ,T.K. continued. "We're with you T.K.!", Kyle called. Petamon finished, "Whoever causing trouble will make them wish they never tried!" Gabumon asked, "How about it Matt? Are we up to the challenge, my friend?" Matt nodded, "Mm, hmm." "If we work together, we're sure to win.", Tentomon replied. "I'll bet you'll meet the prettiest flowers of all on Server.", Palmon said.  
  
  
Gomamon voiced, "Don't worry about me. I'll swim to Server." "All right everyone, we're going to Server!", Tai said triumphantly. After the speech a huge thumping noise was heard. The thumping was actually Leomon walking across the landscape. "So, you're all going to Server?", he asked. "How'd you know, Leomon?" ,Kyle questioned. Leomon finished, "Oh, you know us monsters. We all love to gossip. I have some friends who would like to help out as well." A small bunch of digimon walked across the plains. There was Elecmon, caretaker of Primary Village and baby digimon. Then entered Frigimon and Mojymon, ice digimon from the snowy mountains. Entered Centaurumon, guardian of the temple of the digivice. Last, was fiery Meramon and the teddy-bear digimon Monzaemon.  
  
  
"Allow us to help, Solar Ray!", Centaurumon said. Leomon cried, Try this, Fist of the Beast King!" Meramon joked, "We're having a ball. Fireball!" One by one with their friends assisting them the kids were able to construct a raft. Leomon turned to them, "Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Tai nodded, "Thanks for your help, Leomon." "Huh?" T.K. said. The egg he was holding started to crack. A small white egg-shaped digimon popped out. "Poyomon is a jellyfish digimon of few words, but when his friends are in trouble he's ready for action!", Tentomon stated.  
  
  
Kyle thought, I can't believe about everything that happened. I rememeber that first night in the digiword, when Gabumon first digivolved into Garurumon and sank Seadramon. Maybe, he thought, maybe our digimon our the equivalent of their partners. Whoever we face we'll do it as a team. Tai, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Joe, T.K., Mimi, and me Kyle, whoever he is, is making a big mistake.  
  
  
After traveling on the raft for a few hours, encountered a large land mass. "That's Whamon! He lives in the oceans of the digital world.", Tento said. "A Whamon may be fierce, but I never seen one this agressive!" A simple push from Whamon smashed their raft! "Great!", Joe said sarcastically "What else can go wrong?" "Joe, leave sarcasm to the pros." Kyle commented. Suddenly, a wave pushed them into Whamon's mouth.  
  
  
Mimi screamed, "Gross, what are those things?" Izzy answered "They're antibodies. They're attacking us, because they think we're germs or something!" After a while, they landed in the stomach. Tai said, "Look, another black gear!" After yet another discussion, Tai climbed up on Palmon's vines used his digivice to destroy the black gear. With the gushing of water, they were forced out of Whamon's body.  
  
  
After they explained what happenedto him Whamon offered them a ride to Server. He also told them Devimon hid something at the bottom of the ocean. About twenty minutes later, thaey arrived in an underwater cave. Shortly, they were attacked by another digimon. He was called Drimogemon: who attacks his foes with Crusher Bone and Drill Spin attacks. Agumon called, "Tai, let us digimon worry about this. You just find the tags."  
  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
"Drill Spin!"  
  
  
The children ran for cover into the store. Each of them searched everywhere, but they couldn't find it. T.K. then realized that Poyomon was missing. He ran to him and grabbed a red covered box. He opened it. It was filled with eight tags. They were yellow, cylinder shape with a white string around it.  
  
  
They all put them on, but then Ikkakumon was thrown into the door. "It's time I joined the battle.", he said. "Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" Agumon then, instructed him to shoot at the black gear in Drimogemon's back. "Electroshocker!" They all left the cave on Whamon's back.  
  
  
What is this new evil force? Will the digidestined be able stop him? Next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
These are some quotes from 'Davis cries Wolfmon'.  
  
T.K.: Have you noticed Davis always gets himself into these things?  
  
Kari: Should we help them?  
  
T.K.: Nah.  
  
Kari: But how do we know they'll be okay?  
  
Gatomon: Somehow Davis always lands on his feet.  
  
Patamon: Besides, I don't think Tortomon is really that angry with them anyway.  
  
  
Yolei: Cody emailed me and said you had a small problem.  
  
Hawkmon: I would not call that small!  
  
Davis: Yolei, quick, do something please!  
  
Veemon: Yeah, help us! Hurry!  
  
Yolei: While you guys are running around playing games, some of us are working. Now-ahh!  
  
Davis: We're not playing games!  
  
(Tortomon growling)  
  
Please, please, please, review!  
I want your opinions of my stories.  
  


**Review Story** ( be a responsible reader and write a review)

Title: 
Survival to Server

Name:

Email:
(optional)

Review:

function checkFields() { missinginfo = ""; if (document.frmPost.Email.value != "") { if((document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('@') == -1) || (document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('.') == -1)) { missinginfo += "\n - Email (name@isp.com)"; } } if (document.frmPost.Name.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Name"; } if (document.frmPost.comments.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Review"; } if (missinginfo != "") { missinginfo ="FanFiction.Net v2.0:\n__________________________________\n" + "Please fill in the following fields:\n" + missinginfo + "\n__________________________________"; alert(missinginfo); return false; } else { return true; } } //-->    
If you feel that this entry violates any of the [guidelines][7] set by FanFiction.Net please [click here][8] to notify the staff. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=story-categories&categoryID=201
   [2]: index.fic?action=story-listfiles&categoryID=257
   [3]: /index.fic?action=story-readReview&storyid=134724
   [4]: /index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9968
   [5]: javascript:changefontsize(1);
   [6]: javascript:changefontsize(-1);
   [7]: 
   [8]: index.fic?action=misc-spamalert&storyid=134724



End file.
